


Snowy Romance

by timeforhideandseek



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Crying Kink, Degrading kink, Flashbacks, Leukemia, M/M, Mild Language, Revelations, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforhideandseek/pseuds/timeforhideandseek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Dave Strider and you have realized that you have probably made a big mistake with the love of your life; perhaps tonight would be the best night to prove to him that you love him a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dave♥Karkat FILL](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/36445) by Anonymous. 



There was always that memory of how you said you wouldn't hurt him, and then you went and did something to him that would hurt him for the rest of his life. You scarred him and made sure everyone would know he was yours for the rest of his life; so he can not ever escape you. You are possessive and clingy. Once you knew you had gotten a hold of someone who would completely nurture you and baby you, you took out every last bit of your problems out on him. You made him into a slave. A person who can not do anything for himself without you; he is merely afraid of what you will do to yourself, the trouble you will get yourself into. He is afraid to even leave your side. There are times that he can barely leave bed from pain, he is becoming sickly and you care nothing for his well-being, you care only for your own gain. Pay attention to what you are doing to this man, the man who came to you and gave you all of his affection when no one else would love you. The man who refuses to leave even through all of your abuse. Surely, even though you use him, he still loves you. He absolutely adores you. Though, you are a neurotic, pompous, irritating fool, he still puts up with your crap every day and finds the need to call you beautiful. The funny thing is, you are the man he wants to see every morning, waking up in bed; and you are the man he wants to hold and comfort like no tomorrow. Perhaps you are taking this all wrong. Perhaps you do not understand his intentions; but you love him too, despite the fact that you keep hurting him. You know deep in your heart that you are no good for him, and you want to change for the better, but how? You have never had anyone like this before, so how do you even begin to change for him; the man you would like to protect so much. The man with his dark raven locks; warm, soft and supple pale skin; those tender pale, but chapped lips, that speak only kind and encouraging words; the alluring mutation of red eyes, that smolder like a fire when he is smiling; the way he holds you tightly and just silently promises that he will never let you go. You find your heart just picking up in pace thinking about him, for he is truly a beautiful person; someone that you honestly, want, no, /NEED/ to protect. It has taken you this long to figure this out, and now, you need to tell him...  
The whole thing went off without a hitch; you would come home from work and see the man you longed for. As you pulled into the driveway in front of your house, you saw the beautiful sight of the person before you lying in the snow covering your front yard; pale, beautiful skin contrasting with the snow. He wore only but a t-shirt, you immediately rolled down your window and yelled out at him; not a good start to your plan of trying to change and not be so hostile toward him, however you knew he got sick quite easily. Especially since he had a low immune system caused by his leukemia, which had only been gone for four years.  
The dark haired beauty immediately sat up, and jumped up, his clothes soaked by the covering snow, and a visible shiver ran down his, in your own opinion beautiful body. The dark bags under his eyes were visible in this environment, the white surrounding you both as you climbed out of the car to walk over him, making the dark circles stand out. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave you a grouchy expression. "I don't see why you were so fucking mad Dave; I mean I was just sitting in the snow..." Came the raspy voice of that beautiful man and you stared at him through your shades, squinting your own abnormally colored eyes slightly in response even though he could not see you do it. He had been asking and wanting to go outside since it had started snowing; it was only about time that he did sneak out himself while you were at work.  
"Well, Kitkat, for one, the point is that you could get really sick, come on man, let's go inside and get you a warm bath and warm clothes okay?" You respond in a deep voice, trying to keep a cool facade on your face although you know you can't remain too cool when you are sitting there and worrying about someone else, actually it is kind of lame. You heave a sigh inwardly and shake your head as you put a gentle hand on his shoulder and lead him inside, surprisingly, this time he doesn't fight you, like he usually does and leans against you. This surprises you and you feel a bit of relief, perhaps you can find the means to not fight with him tonight. God, you hate the fighting.  
After you get him into the bath you get out some clothes for him and put them on the bed, you had already made sure he had towels. Tonight, you would attempt to make dinner; you sucked at cooking. This meant that your attempt at making dinner would be takeout or some sort of microwave food, of course; your bro never taught you how to cook, then again, he was never around very often and he was quite busy after you turned the age of eleven. Perhaps that was why you were so clingy to your fiance, because he was that attention you never got. You shake your head and try to rid yourself of the thoughts, right, food, you go back to making it.  
Once the food is done, the dark haired beauty is sitting on the couch watching some ridiculous, romantic comedy, or rom-com as he liked to call them. You always rolled your eyes and made some smart remarks at the movies, but that was how you had won him over, was by reenacting a scene from one of his dumb rom-coms, it was cheesy and not cool, but it was ironic, so in the end you won. He comes into the dining room after you call him and sits down in front of where you have placed his plate and eats with you like he does every night, it is a tradition you both have taken to doing; at first he would not even eat in front of you, but now he was alright with it. There is some light conversation asking how your day went and talking about the people who called the house, nothing really interesting honestly.  
Afterward, he does dishes, because you cooked, the dishes are usually your job, but he does not seem to mind. So you both go and sit on the couch and finish watching the end of that rom-com, it doesn't really mean anything to you, because you haven't watched it all the way through. "Hey, Karkat, can we watch the Time Traveler's Wife?" You ask, even though you know the last time he watched that movie he bawled like a baby. He nods and fishes the movie out of the movie case, after putting the other away and you watch the movie together. He ends up sobbing again and you comfort him and end up taking him to bed, knowing that he is probably tired.  
Karkat laid there, staring up at the you, sniffling a little bit, rubbing at his eyes slowly. "Hey babe, kitkat; why don't you go to bed?" You said quietly laying your head on his chest. The pale man curled his fingers through your hair slowly, letting out a soft sound that sounded almost exactly like a cat's purr. "No, Strider... Um... It's been a fucking while since the last time we've done a thing... Can we?" He hinted slowly, his cheeks going a little red as he mumbled the words. You looked at him and slowly started to nod your head, you couldn't resist him when he wanted to do something with you.  
You started by pecking at his lips slowly; he then pressed a passionately steady kiss to your lips. Your tongues met and you both began to battle a bit, his own tongue massaging at yours slowly as he pressed up against you sheepishly. Each movement became more heated and passionate, your hands roaming each other's bodies as you pulled articles of clothing off of each other, savoring the feeling of your lips moving together in sync.  
When you pulled away, his eyes were glazed over and he was grinding his half naked body against you, soft sounds leaving his lips. You reach one of your skilled hands down his boxers and grip his length into your hand and begin to stroke him, his head falls back immediately at the feeling of your cool fingers and he starts to moan lewdly. He was always so sensitive; you were just about the only person who could coax these noises and reactions out of him.  
After some time passed and you finished prepping him with, /A LOT/ of lubricant and foreplay, you decided to indulge yourself and give your precious Kitkat what he truly needed. You thrust into him slowly at first, resting your hands on his plush bottom as you did, and then gave him some time to adjust. He had swiped your glasses off of your face earlier, so it was just red staring into red now; he squirmed and so it began. You kissed him hard as you squeezed his round, firm ass hard enough to bruise and he squeaks, as moans fly from his lips. Of course however, because he's basically better lubed than WD-40, and KY combined, you slip out; he lets out a growl, and a small whimper, like a small kitten and begs for you to enter him again, which you do quickly.  
Next thing you know, his legs are pulled up over your shoulders as you pin him down completely to the bed and you find yourself dirty talking the man beneath you, who only gets more turned on by your words. "You like that, don't you, you bulgeslut... Take it.” you murmur softly, in that sweet, sweet drawl of yours. Karkat seems to start slipping into his home language of Swedish and seems to have an accent now himself as he speaks.  
"You are being, fucking ridiculous.. Shut up and just fuck me." He mumbles. You gladly comply, and you have to hold back from orgasming right away as you slam deep into the other, finding the spot that would make him scream. By that point, he is screaming, the bed is knocking against the wall, and you are kind of glad that no one can hear you both, because that means those sounds are only yours to hear. He is sobbing in pleasure, almost masochistically as you pound into him viciously. He wraps his legs tightly around you and lets out a high pitched keening noise as he releases all over both of your stomachs, tightening around you and you finally feel yourself release as well.  
Slowly, you come down off of your high and stare at him, at those beautiful red eyes and press soft kisses to his flushed tear stained and sweat covered face. You dare not pull yourself from him, for he would get extremely pissed if you did. Then you lie atop of him and wrap your arms around him tightly and cradle him gently, whispering sweet nothings to him and asking him if he's alright. He paps the back of your head with a quiet, drawn out and sleepy laugh as he smiles; you will take that as a yes. "I love you Kitkat." You murmur out, how uncool and unironic of you; but you don't need to be cool or ironic in this situation, there's no way to be cool or ironic in a situation like this anyway.  
"I love you too, Dave...” He mumbles softly, as he slowly falls asleep in your arms after you've pulled the blankets over you both.


End file.
